Did you?
by Tania Anderson
Summary: Seventh year, NEWTS, studying, Sirius black and Remus Lupin,…need more be said? Friendship only!


"You know if you close your eyes and imagine your out in the shack it sounds like an owl," James said helpfully to Remus and Peter as they each brushed Sirius away from their ears and turned back to their books.  
"No it doesn't it just sounds like 'Woooooooooooooormtail" Peter said exasperatedly.

"Just ignore him, he'll get bored soon" James hissed  
"Or maybe we could silence him with your so-called 'Flesh-Eating Trees of the World' textbook" Remus added tapping the cover with his wand and returning the book to its usual state.  
"Your too smart for your own good" James added as he snatched up his copy of _Playwizard _and hid it in his bag to have it dug out again five seconds later by Sirius who had finally shut up.  
"I'm bored, why do we have to study for the NEWTs test anyway. I know it all" Said James huffily breaking the silence. Remus suspected what he was doing and gave him a reproachful look  
"You don't have to break every silence that forms during a study session," He said calmly. The boys just stared at each other. Until the silence overcame them and Sirius Calmly said "Tits" and watched Peter fall of his chair as James went slightly red and Remus dove back into his transfiguration book.

It was a few hours before the sun started to set and soon the boys were left alone in the library witch was a very new front for Sirius who until last week it seemed didn't even know where the library was.   
"It looks really cool in the dark," He said dully. Remus looked up from his notes and gazed at the page of Playwizard Sirius was at. "The library you twat" he added after seeing Peter nearly fall of his chair (again) trying to see the page.  
"If this is the choice of conversation we have I think I'll go find Evans" James said coolly and started packing up his books.  
" I'm hungry" Peter added as James tried to wrestle the magazine out of Sirius' hands and failed miserably  
"Go nick something from the kitchen then" And with That James and Peter walked out of the Library. Leaving Remus and Sirius alone surrounded by books.

"They're all ugly" Sirius said after a further half-hour and threw the magazine down o the crowded table. Remus looked up and smiled at him. And opened his mouth to say 'see you later then' seeing as he had just lost his last means of entertainment Remus hardly expected Sirius to hang around and study. But to his surprise Sirius stayed put, he smiled at Remus and shuffled his chair closer. Remus watched him carefully out the corner of his eye as Sirius looked thoughtfully at the cover of each book and then put it aside finally deciding to reread his notes on potions. Remus looked sideways at his friend to make sure he was actually reading his notes and not just holding them up so he appeared to be 'doing something' so madam prince, the new librarian, would not kick him out.

"Are you alright?" He asked finally after being forced to believe that Sirius was actually studying. Which was the last thing that any other marauder (apart from Remus) would do, with the slight exception of Peter who would copy the boy who looked less likely to brutally injure himself.  
"Yeah, just don't want to go back to the common room"  
"Why not?"  
"Coz it nicer here"  
"Its nice studying?"  
"No, It's nice here with you"  
"Riiiiight…" Remus said slowly, turning his head back to the book.  
"No not like that I just mean James is being a prat ever since he found out the Evans actually likes him and well worm is just weird. So you're the only normal one out of us and I'm not about to go stand in the commen room like a loner and be swarmed by girls"

Remus Nodded his head slightly, not really listening to anything Sirius was saying and continued to read his book. He was certain that Sirius would not be occupied for long with his notes and soon start bugging him again so he started to tune out the soft hooting of the Owls outside. He had tuned out so well in fact that he didn't even notice when madam prince started yelling at him until Sirius tapped him on the shoulder and pushed his bag into his hands.

"Curfew, bed, out, now!" Madam prince stormed and he and Sirius ran from the library and back to the common room.

It was completely empty when they got back which was a shock considering it was usually packed with students at eleven o'clock. But this suited Sirius as he admitted that he had late one the night before and "couldn't be stuffed being an arrogant prat tonight." They decided to call it a night and trudged up the tower stairs to their dorm. Remus opened the door softly and found the room empty. A note was pinned to the side of James four poster the words 'Lily, Hot' and 'Broom closet' were distinguishable in the vaguely light room. Remus sighed and tipped his books onto his bed and picked one up. He had barely started reading when he felt Sirius' eyes looking at him. Remus cocked his head to see the other boy.

"Quit it" He said. Sirius didn't answer. Remus tried to ignore it; at least he wasn't making any noise.

But after five minutes Remus found that Sirius' staring competition was far more distracting that any type of noise making available. (Even if the noise happened to be enhanced to ten times that of a normal human would hear)

Remus looked up and stared straight back at Sirius. It was harder than it looked to keep your eyes wide open. Remus softened his death stare, Sirius' expression was unreadable, his mouth was closed and his head was perfectly straight yet the look in his eyes left Remus completely baffled. Remus sat there for what seemed like hours, though he knew it could have only been a few seconds. Sirius opened his mouth slightly and took a deep breath, Remus now slightly scared after seeing Sirius 'Great, mind baffling prank' for McGonagall was simply to jump on her and pash her in the corridor shifted slightly before Sirius jumped of Remus' bed and walked over to his own.

"What was that for?" Remus asked softly, shaken and confused  
"What, we can't have a staring competition?" Sirius replied in a mock-disgruntled voice  
"Well you could have told me that's what we we're doing, I would have tried harder not to blink, hey does this mean I won?"  
"Nope, intermission, you will never win when battling me, king of all contests"  
"Are you sure, because I've seen you play Quidditch"  
"Not funny, but no I wanted to ask why that chick, um, Becky said "loosen up, act like your on break again" Sirius said inquisitively, now searching James' bed for his pyjamas.  
"Well she's American, so I guess she says 'break' instead of 'holidays"  
"No I mean, why does she assume you loosen up on your holidays. And why did you freak out when Lily yelled "haha your pregnant" at her for a joke?"  
"It was a juicy piece of information. A Gryffindor, who got laid, that's worth celebrating. Anyway Becky lives nearby to my house. We hung out a bit"  
"If by 'hung out' you mean 'shagged each other senseless' then I'm willing to believe you" Sirius raised his eyebrow, one thing that all four boys had been jealous of ever since first year as all but Sirius lacked the ability to raise only the one.  
"Not all males need to screw something each week to prevent themselves from going insane" Remus sighed dully, this conversation rapidly becoming the usual 'did u see her in that low cut?" that Sirius and James often engaged in.

"Well good because I was going to ask her out, and by 'ask her out' I mean take her on one date and see how far I can get into her pants, and I just wanted to make sure you we're cool with it"  
"You really are pathetic. You know that right"  
"Yes, but my good looks make up for it"  
"No they don't"  
"Do too"  
"You just keep on believing that and maybe one day god will grant you the stones you've always hoped for"  
"That was uncalled for"  
" True, but so was asking if I've slept with anyone lately"  
"have you?"  
"If I didn't say yes the first time what makes you think I'll say yes now"  
"Nothing, Night Moony"  
"G-Night Padfoot"  
"Moony?"  
"Yes?"  
"You spelt augury wrong on your essay"  
"Good night Sirius"  
"I know I was just say-"  
"Good night!"  
"but I-"  
"_Good Night!_"  
"G'Night."


End file.
